A method of the type stated at the outset is widely known. Shell-shaped components are preferably produced by deep drawing. During this process, a metal sheet is processed by forming over a former (die). However, it is only possible to produce components economically in this way in relatively large numbers since the forming tools are relatively expensive to produce and therefore have a negative effect on unit costs in the case of relatively small numbers. This also applies to production by casting since, in this case, casting molds have to be produced. In principle, it is also technically possible to use machining, e.g. milling. However, a large volume has to be cut away in the case of shell-shaped components, for which reason this method is not economically feasible because of the expense of production.